At the bottom of the ocean, he dwells
by TheMedic90
Summary: An unlikely duo, an opportunity of a lifetime and much more. (Piers Nivans and Helena Harper)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't remember much after the facility sank. I wanted it to remain that way; I wanted to remain dead, but someone brought me back to life. I… There's nothing I can do to repay that man. The man without a face… or a name." Piers pinched the bridge of his nose, lights from cameras were flashing in his face, many news anchors wanted a word with the soldier, but he needed his rest. Doctors and nurses quickly escorted the press out of his room as his eyes shut and he fell into a deep slumber.

Piers Nivans was no longer suited for battle in the BSAA. With a missing arm and various scars on his face and body he wasn't suited for much. He had no family or anywhere to call home. For now, the man was hopeless, or so he thought.

"I know this man." A woman's voice was heard outside of his hospital room. Piers' eyes felt like weights that simply could not be lifted as he listened in to the younger female. "I met him briefly in China. I've read his story and quite frankly we could use him in our field. He was injected with the antigen no? Who's to say he won't make a full recovery? The BSAA has given up on this man far too soon." She peered her head in, knocking lightly on the door.

Piers adjusted his eyes on the woman, he was blind in one eye but he recognized her. She seemingly winced, as she looked him up and down. "You're that woman that was with Mr. Kennedy, right?" His voice was hoarse and weak as she grabbed him some water.

"Yes, Helena Harper. I'm with Secret Service… I've recently come across your file and… we're working on new bionic arms for our armed forces. I think you might be interested in trying one." She raised the cup to his face, delicately bringing his chin up to take a few sips. "Take all the time you need to make a decision. We'll be here waiting. As for now, I just wanted to come in and say hello." She half smiled at him. A genuine, caring smile that he hadn't seen from any of the new faces of the BSAA that came in to visit him.

"You're a real hero, what you did for your captain. I can't say I'd do the same because I've never been in that situation. It must have been a terrifying ordeal." Helena hadn't noticed her hand on Piers', until she looked down. There was something about this man that intrigued her, and it wasn't just his heroic nature. He had a sort of kindness about him that made her feel warm. She didn't want to help him just because it was her duty; she truly wanted to see him happy again.

"Heh, what would you do with someone as hideous as me? I'm useless." Piers clenched his jaws, brows furrowing in frustration at the woman. "Are you… toying with me? There's no way I can work again. Look at me!" He pushed her hand off of his, scowling and seething with anger at this point.

"Not with that attitude you won't. I have faith in you though. Please, give me… uh, the secret service a chance. There's so much potential in you, Piers. I can see it." She gave the man some space and decided to lean back in her chair. Perhaps she was too personal, but she wasn't used to being so cold; not after what happened to her sister. Helena stood up, taking in a deep breath before she placed her card on the table beside him. "Just give it a thought, okay? Rest up and you better believe you'll be seeing me again." A smirk appeared on her face before she left the room.

"The hell is up with that woman? She won't take no for a goddamn answer." Piers murmured to himself, rolling over in his hospital bed so that his right arm could reach out for the card. "Harper… " His eye scanned the card, looking her name over for a moment. A smile appeared on his lips before he dozed off once more, the morphine drip finally taking its toll on his body.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 months later.**

"I… don't think I can do it." Piers stood at the local gun range, his new arm in place and a glass eye where his blind one used to be having it's own computer system inside it. He hadn't shot a gun since the incident in China, since he died and came back to life. "Do you know how I got out of there?" He looked over at his new friend and soon to be partner, Helena.

"You never told me." She placed her arms around him from behind, holding up the gun with him and firing off a shot. "I just figured with time you would. I'm all ears now." She took off her earmuffs, placed the gun down and stood in front of him.

"You're really something aren't you? When we're doing fieldwork in the middle of chaos will you do all the work for me? Helena… you can't keep telling them I'm excelling in my work when that's clearly bullshit and you could get killed." He swallowed hard. Somehow he had grown quite attached to the woman, as had she.

"… Fine. I'm sorry I just… I want this to happen for you, and I'm being impatient. Please, tell me what happened down there. I wanna know." Her honey brown orbs met his, and she wanted nothing more than to tell him, but she couldn't. It would be unprofessional and he'd more than likely run. That's how it always was for her.

"I thought I was dead, but a man brought me back to life. He wore some sort of mask, and I never saw his face. He told me to stay quiet as someone took my blood, pretend to be dead essentially. I kept asking who he was to which he replied 'death'. I did as I was told and he dropped me off at a top-secret facility where doctors worked on me for days. I believe I died twice. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here." Piers tilted his head in confusion at Helena. Why did she always look at him like that? He shook off the thought as they left the gun range.

Helena quickly hopped into her 1968 black mustang, and awaited Piers. "Come on, slow poke." She teased, putting on her aviators as he got into the car. "We gotta have you in tip top shape by August. I think we can do this." She gave him a pat on his shoulder. "You ready to go home?" As she put the car in reverse she saw his nod, then headed back home.

Ever since Piers signed on for the Secret Service, Helena offered him a free place that just so happened to be her own. Until they could provide him a home he was her roommate. He was a breath of fresh air in her mind as she finally had someone to take care of again. She missed taking care of Deborah immensely.

Later that night the two decided to kick back with a few beers and enjoy a movie. "How about a comedy? We need more laughter in our lives, don't you think?" Helena asked, handing the man a beer as she opened one herself.

"You know I don't mind those chick movies you watch, right?" Piers swallowed the beer, and began to chuckle. "Actually, I thoroughly enjoy them." His one good eye looked over at her, to which they both broke out into laughter.

"Really now? Trying to get in touch with your feminine side, Nivans? I'm not one for chick movies, but if you insist… fine." She sat down beside him on the couch, opening up a bag of popcorn and turning on a movie of his choice.

As the movie went on, both were unaware of how close they were to each other on the couch. Their hands were intertwined and Helena now sat back against Piers' chest. Not until Piers gasped in pain did Helena notice this.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him as he winced in pain, grasping at his scars on his chest through his shirt.

"Yeah." He breathed, "I guess I can't have anyone lie on me for too long. The scars, they sting." He looked away from her, and punched the wall in frustration. "I can't even live a normal life. I'm hideous. No one would ever take me. It gets lonely you know?" A tear fell down his face to which Helena quickly wiped away gently.

"I disagree." Her hand stayed there, as if it was meant to be there. It felt natural touching him. "To me you're beautiful and I…" A tear rolled down her face as well. "I wouldn't have you any other way." She hesitated for a moment, biting at her lip before her lips met his. She held the kiss for a while, seeing as he didn't pull away and pulled him in gently, wrapping her arms around him. As she pulled away she kissed his scars on his face gently.

Piers was in complete shock, not knowing exactly how to react to his friend's new confession. He hadn't realized his feelings for her were romantic until that very moment. "I think… I think I love you." He blurted out, immediately regretting it. This was going to be his new work partner, and in their field of work… either one of them could die at any moment on the job.


End file.
